tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekhmet
Sekhmet is a homeless ghoul who wanders the streets of tokyo in search of a opponent or more importantly booze. Appearance Most onlookers are struck by Sekhmets' piercing emerald eyes and she would be considered beautiful if not for the extensive scarring; her tan skin standing in contrast to the pale scars etched all over her face and toned body. She focuses practicality over style shaving her head and often wears flexible form fitting clothing. She favours tops that bare her shoulder to allow her kokaku; a curved kopesh blade, freedom of motion without ruining what little clothing she owns. Unlike other ghouls her mask is a simple balaclava with a tiger stripe print. Personality Sekhmet is a calm and pertinent flirt speaking her mind freely with little regard to the niceties of society as a result is unable to read between lines. She is fiercely combative and enjoys being pulled into conflict but enjoys alcohol most of all; her high tolerance to alcohol allows her to down more drinks than other ghouls but when she is past her limit she is volatile flying into fits of rage with very little provocation. History Sekhmet spent her formative years in Bulgaria looking for a place to settle down before coming to the conclusion that wandering the world was far more appealing than setting down roots anywhere. Sekhmet arrived in Japan 6 months ago with only the clothes on her back and a sleeping bag. Since then her possessions have increased to several camping cache seeded through out tokyo. She spends her days wandering the various wards looking for prey or a new bar to drown herself in and at nights she camps out on deserted roofs under the stars. Powers and Abilities '''Combat: '''Sekhmet is trained in SAMBO and tends to dash in close for locks and grapples before slicing her immobile enemies with her kagune. When drunk she relies entierly on her kagune hacking away wildly at her opponent. '''Strengths: '''Sekhmet is a wary combatant taking the time to read her adversary before committing to a strike with deadly speed and precision, but abandons all strategy wildly hammering away when in a drunken fury. '''Weaknesses: '''She has little in the way of physical strength and her drinking habit leads to combat situations becoming a messy slug fest. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Styled like a sickle shaped khopesh, its curved edge is razor sharp while its blunt tip extends backward allowing it to be used in reverse as a bludgeoning tool and a hook to pull in enemies close. Sekhmet can expand its size to make the blade larger to recive blows but at the cost of its sharpness and functionality. Strengths: Her kagunes unusual shape allows it to be used more creativly to attack, mixing blows with sharp slashes pulled togther by the vicious tugs of its hook. Weaknesses: Sekhmet is unable to reform her kagune into a shield form. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * Sekhmet's scars itch when she is excited. Category:Characters Category:Anteiku Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Koukakus